


Way of Life

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Esme has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that there wasn't any John/Esme fic's so i decided to write my own :3

John POV. 

I saw Esme creeping around, she was hiding something from me. 

What was it ? 

I walked downstairs maybe Aunt Pol would know ? 

I walked in to see her, when I saw Aunt Pol with her hand on Esme's stomach, was she ?

"Esme?" I said quietly. 

Aunt Pol quietly moved her hand away and Esme looked down. 

"Esme!" I said sternly, "Look at me." 

She turned to face me. 

"Are you?" I asked, she nodded at me.

I walked over to her and put my hands on her stomach. 

"My boy." I said. 

She smiled at me, softly stroking my hand. 

"A Shelby boy." I said. 

"He'll be strong like his dad." Esme said. 

"And beautiful like his mother." I said, I put my ear to her stomach and listened. 

"Another Shelby eh John?" Tommy said, "Congrats." 

"Thanks Tommy." I said, I moved Esme up the stairs. 

"I love you Esme." I said. 

"I love you John." she said. 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

She looked at me, "We have the other children and I dont know." 

"That's okay." I said, "He'll be a true Shelby." 

"With a bit of Lee too." she said. 

"Aye." I said, I looked at her and smiled, she'd given me the best thing of all. 

A wife to be proud of and a family to love. 

That way a Peaky Blinders way of life, 

No that was my way of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :3  
> Thanks if you left a Kudos or a comment :)


End file.
